ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lincoln's Inferno Part 1
Plot 1st Layer: LIMBO-- Lily and Lisa are hanging out there. They don't get tortured or anything, they just sit there looking sad forever. Limbo is where unbaptized babies go and poor Lily wasn't baptized yet. Lisa has a good heart and wanted to inventions to help the world, but she's an atheist. So down she goes to the Limbo! 2nd Layer: LUST-- Lori and Bobby are being blown away in a giant lust tornado, because they were getting jiggy with it. They were too obsessed over each other and now they're paying the price...forever! Hahaha! Eddie Puss, another of Chris Savino's characters, is there as well. 3rd Layer: GLUTTONY-- Lynn just wouldn't stop eating those meatball subs. She even ate some that weren't meant for her! So she spends her time in this layer in slimy, cold, slop being chased by a Cerberus. Good thing she's athletic. 4th Layer: GREED-- Leni would shop and shop, spend and spend for the latest fashionable clothes. Just to show off to her friends! Well, now she gets to push giant bars of gold up a hill in a pretty dress. Her other slutty friends are there as well! Okay, that was mean....let's move on. 5th Layer: ANGER-- You might think Luna is pretty chill, but she plays and listens to rock music! That right there is Sinning 101! Rock and roll isn't about being the best, it's about having fun...and wishing death to America! Luna! For shame! Because of this, Luna and other angry-ass people are drowning in the river Styx. NOT the band Styx...just, ah well, you know. 6th Layer: HERESY-- Luan kept making jokes about God and the church. Even managed to make a few about Jesus. Now Luan will have to tell jokes wile she's burning in a tomb. "Phew! My jokes are so good, I'm on fire! KYAAAAAAA!!!" Yeah...let's...let's move on. 7th Layer: VIOLENCE-- There are many sections in this layer. Violence on others, violence on one's self, and violence to nature. Ronnie Anne would hurt Lincoln whenever he didn't please her, and now she's suffering in a vat of boiling blood. Lucy hanged herself so she can be with her love Edwin, but now she turned into a dark, twisted tree being picked on by a harpy. Howard and Harold McBride are in a raging sandstorm because...well you know. It's Dante's idea, not mine. 8th Layer: FRAUD-- Lana may be one of the purest Loud sisters, but she's a liar. Like the time she chewed up her dad's boots and blamed it on Charles. Or when Lincoln was trying to find the TV remote, she had it and tried to hide it from him when he asked where it was. Clyde is there too. He disguised himself as a waiter at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet, lying to people and costing the restaurant's business. And of course the no-good con man Flip is there too for being a petty douche. Their punishment is being hacked to pieces by a demon with a large sword over and over. 9th Layer: TREACHERY-- This is the deepest, darkest, and coldest layer in Hell! This is where Lincoln wonders where Lola's at. Then he looked under his feet. Lola's underneath the ice! Frozen, because she's a tattle tale. Lincoln went into full panic mode! All his sisters and friends are suffering in Hell! Virgil then pulled his mask off revealing that it's Satin (Voiced By Stone Cold Steve Austin) "IT'S ME, LINCOLN! IT WAS ME ALL ALONG LINCOLN!!" He then gave Lincoln a Stone Cold Stunner. Lincoln screamed!